RF coaxial connector is widely applied in modern communication device, and it can interconnect communication devices efficiently and transfer communication signals between them. The structure and performance of RF coaxial connector directly affect the quality of signal communication. SMA-series connector is a miniature coaxial connector with screw-threaded connection mechanism, and it complies with some related specifications, such as MIL-C-39012, IEC169-15, CECC22110 etc and it has some advantages such as long life, excellent performance and high reliability. Therefore, SMA-series connector is widely used to connect coaxial cables in RF circuits within microwave devices and digital communication devices. However, the interface of SMA-series connector is a screw-thread type, so it cannot achieve a snap-on connection. Although some companies take the screw-thread off in order to achieve the snap-on connection, this snap-on type of SMA-series without screw-thread is only suitable for experimental test, not for actual work.